


News

by missauburnleaf



Series: Potterverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: “Ginny’s pregnant!”Some news throw Harry and Hermione off course.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Series: Potterverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	News

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too depressing...

“Ginny’s pregnant!”

Harry couldn’t help but stare at his friends’ faces in the fireplace, beaming like idiots.

Of course they would.

Ginny had always dreamed about a big family of her own, having grown up with six older brothers and a loving and caring mother.

Neville, however, longed for a family of his own for different reasons, considering his tragic history...

Harry felt Hermione stiffen.

“Wow, congratulations you two!”, was her only answer, and when Harry took a glance into her direction, he could see that she forced herself to smile.

“Thank you!”, Ginny replied.

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, that’s a surprise… But what about our hiking trip, next week? I assume you two won’t come with the rest of us then,” he tried to direct their conversation back to the reason why the four of them had arranged for a conversation via flea network: Their trip to the Highlands next weekend, together with Ron and Luna.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. “Why not? I’m pregnant, not ill!” she answered.

“Excuse me, I’ve got to check dinner before it burns,” Hermione suddenly whispered and got up from the floor, heading towards the kitchen.

Harry knew it was a lie. They’ve already had dinner two hours ago.

Ginny and Neville exchanged a sceptical look.

“Dinner? At nine p.m.?” Neville asked doubtingly.

Harry shrugged. “Well, we kind of had a lazy weekend, you know, sleeping in, chilling, and stuff” he kept up the pretence and the fact that he and Hermione were wearing their pyjama bottoms and baggy sweat shirts supported his girlfriend’s white lie.

“Aha – but please, no details!”, Ginny exclaimed, smirking, while Neville chuckled.

Harry turned red. “Well, you are the one who’s pregnant!” he countered.

Now it was Ginny’s turn to shrug. “But we’re married. So it’s appropriate,” she reasoned.

“Speaking of marriage, what about you and Hermione? When will you two tie the knot?” Neville suddenly wanted to know.

It was a sore spot for Harry.

Very early in their relationship, after the battle of Hogwarts was won and Voldemort defeated, Hermione had made it clear that she had actually no intention to marry – as had Harry in turn with regard to having children…

But they loved each other, were happy together. After everything they had been through, they didn’t have to wear wedding bands as a symbol in order to show that they belonged together. Neither did they need kids to cement their love...

“I don’t think that we ever will. We’ve known each other for so long, know each other so well, getting married and making it official is not important to us,” he said firmly, indicating that he didn’t want to talk about this topic any longer.

Ginny took the hint and the three of them chatted for a while about different less serious subjects before addressing their plans and arrangements for the weekend: Ginny and Neville had already booked their accommodations while Harry and Hermione had worked on a schedule and planned their actvities.

Luckily, Hermione had taken very extensive notes, so that Harry could inform their friends without her presence since the pretty brunette didn’t return from the kitchen for the remainder of their discussion.

“Alright, Ron and Luna will take care of supplies and equipment, so everything is settled, then,” Ginny finally assessed.

Harry was glad that the conversation was over because he wanted to check in on his girlfriend.

Hermione was indeed sitting in their small kitchen, a glass of red wine in front of her.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked.

Hermione looked up at him and for a moment she reminded him of her younger self, ten years ago, back then, in the Forest of Dean when he had tried to cheer her up after Ron had forsaken them.

“Yeah, just a little tired,” she answered with a sad smile.

Harry studied her for a moment: her eyes were red and puffy and he could tell that she had been crying.

Without further ado, he took a wineglass from their cupboard, grabbed the almost empty bottle of wine and poured the rest into his glass before sitting down at their kitchen table.

“No, it bothers you,” he simply stated before taking a sip of wine.

Hermione frowned at him. “What do you mean?” she inquired cautiously.

Harry sighed. He knew his girlfriend like the back of his hand.

“It bothers you that Ginny is pregnant,” he elaborated.

Now it was Hermione’s turn to sigh. “And why should it bother me?” she countered, lifting her glass and taking several large draughts.

When she placed her glass back onto the table, Harry could see that her hand was trembling; just a little bit and maybe somebody who didn’t know her so well wouldn’t have noticed but Harry did.

“You know why,” he softly said before drinking from his wine as well, piercing her with his gaze until she apparently started to feel uncomfortable, averting her eyes, and Harry knew he had nailed the issue – or rather issues.

For one, Hermione had always wanted to become a mother, despite not being keen on marriage or even a serious relationship (so, Harry called himself lucky that they would have their 10th anniversary in December).

Furthermore, there was the damage done to her body when she had been held hostage and tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange… Hermione had never told him nor any of their friends what had occurred there, at Malfoy Manor, while Harry and Ron had been thrown into the dungeon, together with Luna Lovegood.

Hermione had only confided in Minerva McGonagall, the current headmistress of Hogwarts and Poppy Pomfrey, the school’s nurse, because, apparently, whatever Bellatrix had done, had somehow damaged Hermione’s reproductive system, meaning that for her it would be difficult or even impossible to have children.

And last but not least there was Harry’s reluctance to procreate.

Having grown up without loving parents but a grumpy uncle and a bitter aunt, Harry didn’t desire to put any offspring of his at risk to be treated the same as he had been.

He knew that his fears were unfounded, that they had enough wonderful friends and allies (and family) who would love to take care of his (and Hermione’s) children if something were to happen to him and Hermione, but he just couldn’t bite the bullet, so to speak.

Hermione nodded slowly. “Yes, because of my condition and your disposition," she replied, finishing her glass of wine.

Harry hated this situation; he felt so helpless.

“Hermione, I’m sorry, but-” he started but Hermione cut him off.

“As I said before, I’m tired, so I’m going to bed!” she declared – and that was that.

Hermione put the dirty glass in the sink before leaving the kitchen whereas Harry remained alone, emptying his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
